There Will Come Soft Rains
by Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto are now all Jounins just like their sensei Kakashi. They begin their missions with the help of different Jounins. What will happen to the 3 new Jounins when they enter the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about my other Naruto story please understand I had no heart to continue that. I had not done that story for over 4months for real life reasons. I've been having problems within my family. Please forgive me...but now I have a new story, please enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto...

_**Chapter 1**_

Kakashi was arrived late, as usual, to his old team. A tall slender male was found leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He wore a blue shirt with white shorts. His was head down with his black hair softly touching his Hitai-ate which was around his forehead. His arms were loosely crossed over his chest. Next to the male was the only female. She was standing and waiting patiently for her sensei to arrive. She had short pink hair with her Hitai-ate behind her bangs. She wore a red dress like thing with cuts on the sides. It was outlined in a white bold line. At the sleeves it made a circle pattern. At the bottom of the dress was a circle. She wore long tight shorts that were black under the dress. She smiled at Kakashi. At the other side of the hallway was a tall male with yellow spiky hair. He has on an orange jump suit that is a bit baggy. He has blue eyes and his Hitai-ate on his forehead. He looks annoyed for being there so long.

Kakashi smiled, his genin team became chuunin about 4 years ago and now, standing before him was new Jounins. They all smiled back, they went through their share of hardships and now after Kakashi convincing the 5th Hokage that his team was ready to become Jounins they would have their first mission.

Kakashi finally spoke, "The mission you guys are going to do it going to be with two other Jounins. They are a year more skilled than you. This mission is to get an important document from the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. The elder will be waiting for you there. This could become a Rank A mission so be careful."

Suddenly two Jounins appeared next to Kakashi. One was a guy who was lanky. He looked about 6 feet tall. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green vest along with a black long tight sleeve shirt. His pants were baggy and green and his weapons were in place. He was tan and looked to be a year or two older than the three new Jounins.

The other one was a girl. She was also lanky. She looked to be about 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She had medium length red hair. Her eyes were hazel and she was white. She wore a baby blue short sleeve shirt with dark blue shorts that fit comfortably on her. She too was prepared with her weapons. She looked to be about a year or two younger than the three new Jounins.

"What the hell!!" Naruto screamed. He pointed at the girl and continued, "How is she a Jounin! She must be like 14 years old!!"

The girl glared at Naruto and yelled back, "Only because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't be a Jounin!"

Kakashi sighed and said in a lazy tone, "That is Kangen Yume. She is 15 years old. The guy over here is Kangen Hatori. He is 24 years old. They are brother and sister."

The girl named Yume smiled and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi, are these your students that passed your test?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at Yume. Yume looked at Naruto, "How did that baka pass the test?"

Naruto screamed, "You think you are better than me!?"

Before Yume could answer Kakashi interrupted and said, "Those new Jounins are my old Genins. The dark hair man is Uchiha Sasuke. The female is Haruno Sakura. And the loud mouth is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hatori smiled and said, "It's nice to have new Jounins on our team. Isn't that right Yume?"

Yume looked over to her brother and notice he was being serious and sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

Hatori smiled at Yume and then walked up to the new Jounins. Yume stayed behind next to Kakashi and she looked up at him. Kakashi glanced down at her and smiled thoughtfully.

Hatori began, "The mission is a Rank B mission as of now. The Hidden village of the Waterfall needs an important document that was made by the 5th Hokage. They suspect not to be any trouble, but just in case they made it a Rank B. We will start tomorrow. We will meet at the entrance of Konoha at 3 in the morning. If you are not there at exactly 3 then we will leave without you and won't include you in the mission when we get back. It'll be about 3 day trip back and forth. Bring some kunai knives and ninja stars. There might be some traps on the way because of a recent attack from the Hidden village of the Rain."

The three new Jounins nodded. "Then that will be all for today. You are dismissed." And the Hatori left.

Kakashi followed Hatori, but Yume stayed behind. She walked up to the new Jounins and said, "My brother has been a Jounin for about 3 years now and I have been a Jounin for a year. As such, for now, my brother, Hatori, will be our leader. Because he is the most experience. Makes sense huh?"

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura nodded. Naruto turned away, "I could be a leader of this group and do a better job."

Yume glared at Naruto, "Don't look down to my brother. He is a great Jounin. He has gone through a lot of A ranked missions. That's why we have experience people on our team."

Naruto smiled and turned his head around, "Well, I've been through about 2 A ranked missions."

Yume sighed obviously giving up, "Just be at the entrance at 3 in the morning or we will leave without you." With that Yume left.

"You didn't have to be so rude Naruto," Sakura said annoyingly. Naruto turned around and tried to get Sakura back on his side.

Sasuke began to leave when suddenly, "Wait Sasuke-kun!! Let's walk home together!" Sakura cried out like a fan girl as she caught up to him. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke tried to get away from her and succeed. He called her "useless watcher" and left. Sakura sighed. She has been training under Tsunade since she became the 5th Hokage.

Sakura made her way home by herself later that night. While Naruto stopped at the Ichiruka. He ate 5 bowls of ramen that night.

When Naruto was at his house in the apartment complex he saw Hatori and Yume. He heard Hatori saying something about a new home. Yume's eyes looked hurt, but no tears came, probably because they already came and left. Hatori turned his head and spotted Naruto. "Ah! Naruto!" he said happily.

Yume followed his gaze and pointed. She screamed, "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

Naruto screamed back, "Baka! This is where I live!"

Hatori smiled, "Yume, to the left of you, is where you'll be living; right across from Naruto's house."

Naruto and Yume both yelled, "WHAT?!"

Hatori smiled and then backed up from the fuming two. "Well...you did need a new home and we...We being Kakashi, the 5th Hokage, and I thought it be best for you to live near a teammate. And Naruto was the only one with an open house near him."

Yume turned away from Hatori, "You're such a jerk. You kicked me out of your house and place me near Naruto."

Hatori smiled and then said, "Well you have the keys Yume. Your stuff is already in there. The 5th Hokage putted them away. I'll see you both tomorrow at the entrance at 3 o'clock tomorrow. Don't forget!"

Hatori left them. Yume unlocked her door and sighed. Naruto watched her go inside. He went to his door and unlocked it. "It's not like I want to live near you too you baka," Yume said and closed the door behind her.

Naruto went in his house and got ready for bed. He set his alarm for 2 in the morning and he snuggled into his bed next to the window. He quickly fell asleep.

Yume got ready for bed and got her alarm set for 1 in the morning. She yawned and went to sleep in the dark bedroom.

--------------

Well this is my new story...I hope you like it!! Please review my story too!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, about my chapter 1...that 4 at the bottom...gomen, I don't know what that was but I corrected it!

I don't own Naruto...

_**Chapter 2**_

Yume woke up from the sound of her alarm clock '_beep beep._' Her eyes opened up to the pitch black room. She forced herself up and turned on the lamp on her desk. She put her hand above her eyes to shade them until they adjusted to the light. She stood up and took a shower.

The shower was warm and it woke her up a bit more. She dried off after the shower. She got her clothes on and went out to her kitchen. She frowned. '_I wish my brother was here..._' she thought to herself.

She opened the refrigerator and got out some orange juice and two eggs. She took out a pan and made some scrabble eggs. As the eggs were cooking she poured her orange juice and got some bread toasted. She buttered her toast when they popped out and putted her cooked scrabble eggs on a plate.

Sitting down she said to herself, "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat her breakfast. Within a few minutes she was finished.

She went into her bedroom and looked for her brush. When Yume found it she began to brush her drying hair. She put her Hip Pouch on her right hip and her Shuriken holster on her left leg. She putted her vest on and zipped it up. Putting her gloves on with the hand guards she smiled wickedly. She had made a plan to wake up Naruto.

She looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning. She sneaked outside and heard Naruto's alarm go off. She frowned and listened to see if Naruto would awaken.

Naruto was half covered by his blanket. As he woke up he didn't bother to put it back over him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groan. He switched the alarm clock to snooze. He went back to sleep almost instantly.

Yume waited a few minutes to hear if he was getting up. She heard nothing and she quickly picked at the lock door with a hairclip. She successfully went inside. It was a clean house. She went into the kitchen and got a pan and spoon. She snooped around the house looking for Naruto's bedroom.

Finally, she found the bedroom and went inside. She saw Naruto half covered and wearing only boxers. She noticed the window open next to his bed. 'What a stupid baka...is he planning to get sick?' she thought to herself. Quickly and quietly she closed the window without waking the sleeping Jounin. She then knelt down so the pan was next to Naruto's ear on the side of the window. Quickly she began to slam the spoon into the pan right at Naruto's ear.

Naruto fell out of bed in shock. Yume began to laugh as she stopped the noise. Naruto got up to see who it was. He saw Yume. "WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" he screamed at her pointing. Yume couldn't answer because she was laughing too hard.

Naruto looked embarrassed and threw the sheets at Yume. Yume fell over from the sheets. She crawled out from under them. "You didn't forget our mission did you?" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Yume was acting like a child and Naruto noticed it, "No! I had my alarm on for 2 am!" Yume pointed to the clock which read '2:15.' Naruto glared at her, "Still! That gives you no right to come in my house!" And he quickly walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

Yume walked in the living room and sat down on the couch making herself comfortable. Yume looked out the window it was still pitch black.

Naruto got out of the shower and dried off. He got his clothes on and went into the kitchen. He spotted Yume in his small living room connecting to the kitchen from an angle. "What the hell are you still doing here?" Naruto said annoyed.

Yume turned her head to Naruto, "Just waiting for you to be done." Naruto made a noise and made some ramen.

He ate the miso ramen in the kitchen. Yume waited patiently for Naruto. Naruto cleaned the bowl and went to his door. "Well you coming?" Naruto said annoyed.

Yume got up and walked over to Naruto and nodded. She walked out after Naruto and closed the door behind her.

Naruto leaded them to the entrance of Konoha. Yume looked to the side at the ground. Her arms were behind her back. They walked in silence. "Oi, Yume, arigato for waking me up..." Naruto said looking at the starry sky.

Yume looked up at Naruto and them smile, "Anytime, really! I enjoy waking you up like that. That is how I use to wake up Hatori!" She giggled and walked up next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and blinked, "Why did Hatori kick you out?" Yume frowned and looked ahead of them. The gates of the entrance were just appearing from the pitch black.

"I don't know...I think it's because I've been a Jounin for year now. And I should be on be on my own now," Yume said seriously. Naruto nodded understanding.

Hatori was already there along with Sasuke. "Oi, Yume, Naruto! Kakashi decided to come too," Hatori said waving to Naruto and Yume. Yume smiled and waved back.

Naruto frowned thinking of how it would be to have a loving brother. Naruto stopped near Sasuke as Sakura arrived.

Naruto smiled and said, "Good Morning, Sakura-chan!!" Sakura ran next to Sasuke.

She ignored Naruto and said, "Sasuke-kun how was your night?" Sasuke looked away from Sakura only giving her a small noise.

Sakura looked down to the ground feeling rejected. Soon Kakashi arrived. Hatori looked at his watch and it read '2:58'

"You're on time Kakashi!!" Sakura and Naruto said together. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Well, being threaten to be left here without me isn't something I like. Right, Hatori?" Kakashi said half-heartily. Hatori smiled at Kakashi sneakily.

"Since everyone is here lets go!" Hatori said. Hatori and Kakashi lead the Jounins out the opening gates.

"Alright! My first mission as a Jounin!" Naruto said proudly. Kakashi and Hatori smiled at this and they began to run to their destination.

The four other Jounins followed them closely as to not get separated or lost. "Why we going fast Hatori?" Yume called out to her brother.

Hatori continued to look forward as he answered, "We want to get there ASAP!"

"What is that a code?!" Naruto called out. Yume looked at Naruto.

"Are you kidding? It stands for As Soon As Possible you stupid baka!" Yume said annoyed at Naruto.

Sakura replied, "Geez Naruto, are you so dense?" Naruto felt ganged up on.

"Sakura-chan! I was just joking!!" Naruto said fake laughing.

"Oi! Keep up or you will get left behind!" Sasuke said to the three of them. They noticed they were slowing down and then caught up to Sasuke.

Sasuke was tailing behind Kakashi and Hatori as the three caught up. "Don't talk loudly from this point on, we don't want anyone finding us and think of us as enemies," Hatori said seriously.

They all nodded and stayed silent as they left the gates of Konoha in the dust far behind them.

Well, I'm glad I got this chapter done quickly; I don't know if there will be chapters like this that follow up the chapter before so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...I'm so glad people are reviewing it already. Arigatou for the reviews. I'll try my best to make this story a nice one.

God forbidden me to own Naruto...life is cruel like that sometimes...

_**Chapter 3**_

They saw a big waterfall appear in the background of their sight. "We are almost there," Hatori said to the rest of the group.

Hatori was leading everyone, Kakashi was right next him not staying far behind. He was closely followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Yume, and Naruto. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto and then looked back ahead and said, "Oi, Dead Last, you like to live up to your name don't you?" Naruto's eyes quickly fell upon Sasuke's head.

Naruto became defensive and said angrily, "That is the third time you said that to me this whole trip! I just don't want to use up all my energy you stupid baka!" And he quickly passed Yume and Sakura.

Kakashi sighed feeling quite annoyed from the words being passed back and forward. "Let's stop arguing we have to be quiet now. Don't forget about the Rain ninjas. And follow behind Hatori and me." Naruto and Sasuke just kept going not saying another word.

Yume caught up to Sakura and asked quietly, "Is that how they always are?" Sakura looked over at Yume who looked serious.

Sakura smiled and then looked ahead of them and said in a small voice, "Those two always fight, that's just how they are." She smiled at it and continued to run.

Suddenly Hatori said, "Watch out! There is a bear trap to the right of my foot!" Naruto nearly stepped in it as he ran past it.

As Hatori became more alert about the scenes he noticed a figure quite a ways away from them. "It looks like we took a safe route to get here," Hatori said in relief.

They reached an elderly man and walked up to him. The sun was setting over the horizon as they approached him. "I'm glad you made it here safely. We tried to get all the traps the Rain ninjas set out of the way for you. Since we don't come out here much anymore we don't clean up traps set for us."

Hatori pushed the man to Sakura and got stabbed in the arm with a foreign kunai knife. He wince in pain and looked to the kunai's master.

In a tree was a Rain ninja. He was smiling evilly. "I see your waterfall ninjas were able to stop our traps. I guess you aren't so stupid after all."

The rain ninja jumped down from the tree and pulled out a black umbrella. He threw it as it began to spin in the air. He quickly called out, "Jouro Senbon!" Suddenly many pin needles flew toward Hatori.

Kakashi ran next to the elder and said seriously, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Yume guard him." All four nodded and went around the elder protecting him from all sides. Their backs were to him.

Hatori jumped out of the way of the pin needles flying at him. He got a few cuts and a few pin needles stabbing in him. He did a back flip to safety and made some hand symbols and called out, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" And breathed in some air and quickly exhaled a large fireball at the attacking rain ninja. The rain ninja jumped over it only getting his legs burnt. Hatori quickly ran up to the rain ninja and punched him hard in the face.

The rain ninja skidded across the ground, but got up and then made some hand symbols and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and 9 other copies came out. All of them threw their umbrella in the air.

All together they made the symbols and said, "Death Rain no Jutsu" All the umbrellas spun next to each other making it look like a serious rain cloud. Thousands of kunai knives and pin needles spun down to the earth aiming for Hatori, Kakashi, and the elder.

"Hurry we need to move him!" Sakura called out. Yume and Sasuke let Naruto and Sakura bring the elder to away as they tried to fend off as many kunai knives and pin needles as they could.

Kakashi was backing up and trying to defend himself, "Hatori, try to keep moving."

The main force of the attack was on Hatori. He was being pushed into a corner. He was getting hurt everywhere. He tried to find safety behind a tree and was able to avoid a lot of the weapons.

Yume found herself along with Sasuke out of the shower of weapons, but now in the middle of a group. Sasuke and Yume were back to back.

The umbrellas ran out of weapons and went back to their respected owners. Everyone was out of breath.

"Sakura-chan you think we should stay back here to avoid conflict?" Naruto said as they were reaching a deep forest. It wasn't too far away from the waterfall.

"Oh, I wish I could help you guys out, but I'm just a burden..." the elder said.

"No, don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei will definitely win!" Sakura said smiling. "But I hope Sasuke-kun is alright," Sakura continued in a worried voice.

Both Yume and Sasuke began a close combat fight with the clones. It was pretty simple to do. "Yume watch out!" Sasuke said in a serious voice. Yume moved swiftly to the left to avoid an oncoming attack from a clone. She kicked him in the back hard it disappeared.

Soon there was just three left. They continued to surround the two Jounins so they couldn't do anything that could damage them. With out warning, Kakashi came and took out the last three. "You two catch up to Naruto and Sakura! Now!"

Sasuke and Yume nodded and ran in the direction that Sakura and Naruto went. Sakura was so happy to see Sasuke again.

"Hey Sasuke...you ok?" Yume said looking at her wounds; none were deep or life threatening.

"Yes, I'm good, how about you?" Sasuke said in his plain voice. Yume nodded and sat down.

"I hope my brother and Kakashi are going to be alright," Yume said after a long period of silence.

Everyone looked down with disbelief. "I thought we were fine. I didn't see that coming," Sakura said in response.

Everyone went silence again. The battle was heard from them. Naruto closed his eyes. The elder didn't know what to do. So he sat down. Sakura leaned against a tree and Sasuke leaned against his own tree. Yume looked at the direction of the battlefield. She frowned, "I wish I could help, but I would get in the way. I am weak compared to my brother and Kakashi."

Sasuke said plainly, "We all are...That's why we have to run away from a serious battle."

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and said out loud, "Hey hey! Doesn't this mean this is now an A rank mission?" Yume nodded. Naruto grinned.

"I hope it is over soon..." Sakura said frowning.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Everyone looked up and to the battlefield.

Hmm...I'm not good at battle scenes and plus I couldn't find too many rain ninja jutsus... It's kind of a cliff hanger...not a big one though...I mean who was it that screamed? (Only I know for now mwahahaha)


	4. Chapter 4

I like how fast my chapters are coming along, but please don't believe I'll always be like this...I might be busy soon and can't do it as quickly...

I don't own Naruto

_**Chapter 4**_

Yume's eyes widen in fear and her heart seemed to stop. "That...That was my brother!" Yume said. Acting without thinking she quickly ran to the battlefield.

Everyone followed behind her with Naruto in the lead. "Wait, what are you doing? You can't go out there! You will die!" Naruto screamed at her.

Yume made no effort to talk to Naruto as she made it to the battlefield.

Yume scanned the battlefield as she reached it. She saw the rain ninja in a pool of blood close by and saw Kakashi farther away kneeling over something. She then caught her brother's head being laid to the ground by Kakashi.

Naruto was just making his eye contact to Kakashi's body when Yume raced over to Kakashi. Her whole body felt numb with pain and sorrow.

The other Jounins and the elder followed her. As she made her way to Kakashi she saw her brother cut everywhere. He was still alive though, but he was fading fast. "Hatori don't leave me!" Yume screamed at him. Kakashi turned his head to see Yume's face red with tears flooding her face.

Her brother made an effort to look to her, "Yume...I...I'm sorry...Please forgive me..." The others finally reached the others and saw Hatori. The elder was making his way back to his village.

The elder called out as he reached the entrance, "Bring your friend in here we will try our best!" Kakashi picked Hatori up and jumped and ran his way up to the elder and followed him inside. Yume followed close behind Kakashi.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed Yume in some worry and grief. They all went behind the waterfall that blocked the entrance to the village from being seen.

The elder pointed to a house that was close by, "Go there and tell them you got a hurt ninja. Tell them Shuuyoujo Yuki sent you."

Kakashi nodded and brought Hatori to the house. Before Yume could follow the elder grabbed her arm and said, "The wounded person is going to have to be there alone. They will be kicking the other one out soon." Yume felt useless as she just stood there.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped behind Yume. "Well let's get you guys to the house you are going to stay in for the next day or so," the elder said leading the Jounins to an apartment.

Everyone had to share their room. Yume was with Sakura, Naruto was with Sasuke, Kakashi was with Hatori. Yume and Sakura went into their room and noticed how elegant it was. There were two twin sized beds in the main room on the right side of the door with a long mirror in between the two. Under the mirror was a desk. The carpeting was soft and was a tan color. The walls were the same color, but a bit lighter. There were two windows on the opposite side of the main door. There were two dressers on the left side of the room. There was a door a couple of feet from the farthest dress from the door. The door led to a small bathroom. It had a toilet and a sink with a cabinet above it and a small shower in it.

"Wow, they really want us to enjoy our stay, huh Yume?" Sakura said trying to help Yume get her mind off of Hatori.

Yume smiled and nodded, "It is very nice, I never been to a place like this in my whole life!" The two laughed. Yume felt a lot better since she was able to share a room with someone who could comfort her.

Naruto and Sasuke went into their room and it was the same. "I call the bed closest to the windows!" Naruto called on and jumped on the bed. Sasuke felt cheated to be in the same room as Naruto.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and looked out the window. He saw Kakashi coming over with the elder. Naruto followed his glaze. "You think Hatori is alright?" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke kept quiet and walked away. "Hey I was talking to you Sasuke!" Naruto called after Sasuke.

Sasuke left the room. Naruto growled and turned back to the window and began to think. His stomach began to growl and he smiled rubbing the back of his head, "I hope they have ramen here!" Naruto went out of the room and down the hall.

Sakura sat on the bed closes to the door and asked Yume who was looking out the windows, "Is it ok if I have this bed?" Yume looked over to her and nodded. She looked out and saw Kakashi coming to the building. She could see some blood over his hands, arms, and legs.

Kakashi went into the building and saw Sasuke waiting for him, "We are resting today." Sasuke watched as Kakashi passed by him. Kakashi stopped and said in a quiet voice, "Yume and you have a lot in common...brother is her only living relative. It seems he knows your brother..." Kakashi left Sasuke in a state of shock.

Sasuke made his way to the place where Hatori was staying to recover. Sasuke made his way in and told the nurses, "I need to speak to him alone. It is important."

The nurses left scared stiff not defending the patient too much. Hatori saw Sasuke and smiled, "Hello Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him, "Do you know my brother?" Hatori smiled knowing Kakashi talked to Sasuke. Hatori nodded half-heartily. "How?" Sasuke asked trying to hold back his anger.

Hatori tried to get out of Sasuke's grasp and then said, "Well I knew from the academy we shared common ideas and we were good friends. He..." Hatori stopped and waved to a person behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and saw Yume standing there. She looked a lot different she wore a sad expression and she had flowers in her hands. "Sasuke? Hatori? Is something wrong?" she asked looking at them. Sasuke released his grasp and left without a word. Yume watched Sasuke leave and looked at her brother, "What were you going to tell him?"

Hatori through on a fake smile and waved it off, "Doesn't matter, doesn't matter." He looked away from his sister. She blinked and looked down.

"Kakashi told me you knew Uchiha Itachi. Is he a sibling of Sasuke's?" Yume asked.

Hatori flinched. He knew the time was coming when he would have to tell Yume what really happened back then. "Yes, yes! We were school friends. He was a great genius," Hatori said quickly to cover up his shock. Yume smiled.

Hatori was relieved. He assumed now that Kakashi didn't tell her what Itachi did or who he was exactly. Yume got up as the nurses slowly made their way back in, "I guess I'll see you later!" and Yume left Hatori.

Meanwhile, Naruto was hunting for a ramen place. "Oi! You know were a ramen shop is?" Naruto asked an elder. The elder pointed down the street. That was the 4th time an elder did that. Exactly how long was this walk? Naruto went into a store and finally found the ramen. But it was too expensive for him to buy; he only brought enough yen that buys him 2 bowls on ramen at the Ichiruka. It could only buy him a half of a bowl. He slowly walked down the long street to make his way back to the apartment. "Stupid place...their ramen is probably horrible anyways!"

Sakura was looking around the place to check out the scenery as Kakashi bathe and washed his clothes. Sakura went outside to see the flowers and plants outside as Sasuke and Naruto made their way back.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke, who has gotten so use to it, just kept walking, "How was your trip?" Sakura continued.

Sasuke pulled away from her and went into the apartment. Naruto followed Sasuke in the building not even noticing Sakura looking after Sasuke and not paying any attention to him. He kept grumbling about how the ramen price was very high. He left Sakura alone outside as Yume began to enter.

"Hi Sakura-chan, why are you out here alone?" Yume asked Sakura. Sakura smiled and went to Yume.

"I was waiting for Sasuke-kun to come back, but he wasn't in a talkative mood," Sakura said sadly. They both went inside.

"Well, I'm going in to sleep!" Kakashi said and he left to go in his room. Yume followed suit and went into the room she shared with Sakura. Sakura followed Yume in. Within minutes the two girls were able to sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke laid in bed awake. Sasuke was thinking of Itachi and Hatori. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking of where to get ramen now.

I know this chapter was kind of "eww" kind of thing. I was deciding two things...I don't know what I should do...So I'm asking you, my reviewers...What should I make of Itachi? Should he be alive still or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well it looks like the majority wins...Itachi is going to be alive. Thank you for the ones who helped me. I guess it would make sense that Itachi is still alive. Well, anyways... Chapter 5 yay!

I don't own Naruto...

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke left the apartment skillfully and quietly. Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke by the apartment's main doors. Sasuke saw Kakashi and looked in the opposite side and to the ground. Kakashi watched as Sasuke walked by him, "Oi, Sasuke! Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke stopped and said without looking back, "I'm taking a walk. I need fresh air from being in the same room as Dead Last" then Sasuke continued on his way. Kakashi sighed and walked inside.

Yume was brushing her hair and about to leave when Sakura got up. "Uhh...oh, Yume where are you going?" Sakura asked waking up.

Yume turned to Sakura and said, "I'm going to visit my brother. I went there earlier, she said he was sleeping. But I can come back later." Sakura looked the clock and saw it was 8 in the morning.

Sakura got up, "I'm glad we don't have to do anything today. I can relax." Yume smiled at Sakura.

"What I'm going to do is going to get to know the villagers. I tend to do that when I have to stay longer then I need to for my assignment. It's nice to know more people. I've only done it twice. Once was with the Hidden village of the Cloud and Rock. There are very nice people there. Want to join me later?" Yume explained to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Sure, I would as long as I have nothing to do with Sasuke." She sighed happily thinking of a life with Sasuke. Yume waved good-bye to Sakura and left the room.

Yume had her head in clouds when she bumped into someone, "Gomen!!" she said quickly. When she looked up she saw Kakashi. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei! How are you this fine morning?" Yume asked.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I'm good, where you going?" Kakashi seem distracted as he said that.

Yume said happily, "I'm going to visit my brother!" Kakashi nodded and left. Yume walked out the apartment. Yume went to the place Hatori stayed. She wanted to know what Itachi did to Sasuke. What was he?

She walked in to see Sasuke in there again. "What were you going to say yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Hatori kept silent not knowing Yume was there. "What were you going to say about Itachi, my older brother?" Sasuke asked intensely and annoyed.

Hatori smiled insanely, "He killed his family. And then with his plan, I killed my family." Hatori laughed insanely.

Yume's eyes widen along with Sasuke's eyes. What was he saying? What he said back then was a lie? Yume began to remember going back home that horrible day...

Yume was 7 years old then and was an academy student. She was walking with her doggie backpack on her back. She couldn't wait to go home and show off her new skills.

When she entered the house it was completely dark and quiet. "Mom? Dad? Brother?" Yume asked in her small voice. She looked around the house calling out for her family.

Suddenly outside in the garden, she found her brother leaning over some things. "Onii-san!" Yume called out. She raced over to her brother. She wrapped her arms around her brother from behind. Then she saw blood in her brother's hands, arms, everywhere. Then she followed his serious faze to see her mother and father dead. She screamed, but Hatori, who was 15 at the time and a new Jounin covered her mouth with his bloody hand.

He smiled at his little sister and spoke quietly, "We still have each other Yume." He hugged her as she cried in his bloody arms.

After that, he told her some strange ANBU came over and killed his parents before he came home. He just found his parents there. And from then on she believed him and lived with her older brother. She also remembers Hatori not wanting to become an ANBU yet. He never did become one. She lived with him for about 8 years after the incident.

Yume came back to reality when she saw Sasuke raise a kunai knife at Hatori, "Let me kill you now to save you the pain!" His look was serious and angry. Yume ran out from her hiding place and went in between them.

Sasuke and Hatori looked shocked at her. She turned to Hatori with painful, angry, and sad eyes. Hatori looked back and smiled with a grin. "Sasuke, leave it to me..." Yume said serious. She turned to him. He saw she was completely serious and put the kunai knife away. He walked back to the apartment leaving Yume with Hatori.

Yume glared at Hatori. Hatori smiled, "So you heard everything?" Yume didn't answer; she just stood there staring at him. "It looks like you heard the part I wanted you to know before I died." Hatori laughed.

Yume fought back the tears and bite her lip. She bit her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. She was shaking from anger and sadness. Hatori was still laughing. She quickly slapped him hard.

Hatori stopped laughing and looked at his little sister. "It looks like you are serious about this," he said. "I killed them. There I said it to your face. I killed them and put on an act so you would still be my sister. I couldn't kill you, you were too naïve. Itachi and I had the same ideas. I tested my strengths on them. But I couldn't test them on someone who couldn't even defend herself. So I saved you. And then I didn't want to tell you because you depended on me. But it looks like you found out. Gomen little sister," Hatori said looking down.

Yume glaring didn't stop for one second. "I don't accept. I won't accept you anymore. You are not my older brother. I want you dead!" Yume said shaking.

Hatori looked at her and putted his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Yume said looking at him. He saw escaping tears from her fiereous eyes. He took his hand away.

Hatori smiled, "It was great killing them. Their priceless expressions on their faces were so nice to see. Itachi left soon after. I always thought of it as him fleeing the village. I was able to keep it secret." He began to laugh again, "You were so stupid! You actually believed me for so many years! What did I say killed them? An ANBU?" he laughed harder.

Yume was red in the face. Her bleeding lip was finished bleeding and she screamed out to him, "I want to you dead now!" She brought out her own kunai and jumped back and threw it at him. He swiftly moved to the left.

Hatori smiled, "Little sister, lets not be hesty. We are in someone's house. Let's be respectful and take it outside. I don't want your blood staining the carpets as you die." He grinned evilly. His true colors were showing.

I'm sorry this chapter is story is smaller then the usual. I wanted to start the fight with Chapter 6. I'm sorry if the fight is stupid or something. I'm not good at fighting scenes... so please bare with me next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry GorunNova, you are correct Naruto and Sasuke (and possibility Sakura) should be, and are stronger. But they also are still Kakashi's "kids" if you get what I mean. They will probably still do the lesser work if Kakashi is around. He wouldn't want them to die on him. Also, isn't it possible like Aoi who was originally from Konoha to know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and he told all the Rain ninjas or at least the guys he knows? Hmm? I mean I'm sorry you don't like my fan fic and all (and he probably won't read this), but there are some things in the anime that aren't in the manga, so if you don't see the anime then oh well, that's what most of this is on. I do read the manga and I know about Sasuke and Naruto...in fact in the manga I bet they are a lot stronger than Kakashi. But that doesn't mean they always have to fight. I even said I was bad at fighting scenes. And that's all I have to say to you.

I'm sorry if the fighting scene in this chapter is really bad...it is really hard to make up new jutsus and describe them...or to find jutsus and use them. It is really hard to do.

I don't own Naruto

_**Chapter 6**_

Yume walked outside near the water that surrounds the big tree in the center. Hatori followed her and stayed 10 feet away from her, eyeing her to make sure she doesn't attack. Yume stopped walking and turned toward her brother.

Sasuke was in his room looking out the window. He saw the two stop near the water. "They're going to fight?" Sasuke questioned. Yume was being serious in the room before. He saw Yume jumping up into the tree. Just then Naruto came in with a full stomach.

Sasuke turned to see him, "Aah!! The cafeteria downstairs makes excellent ramen for the same price as Ichiruka!" Naruto said quite pleased. Sasuke sighed and looked out the window again. "Oi! Sasuke what are you looking at?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

He looked out the window and saw Yume and Hatori going up the big tree. "Eh? What's going on? Is Hatori better now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grinned and said, "She is going to kill her brother. That is, if she doesn't die first." Naruto looked stun and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back. Naruto saw he was being serious. Naruto left the room with one thing on his mind: Stop and ask.

Hatori smiled at Yume, "I wish you could see those faces. You wouldn't think I'm insane, it was like paradise to see them in pain." Yume growled and jumped at her brother. She took out a kunai knife and went at him. Hatori used the hand guard on his left hand to block the attack. He laughed, "As always little sister, you are too quick to attack." He pushed her back into the tree trunk and went on to attack her.

She fell back into the tree trunk and closed her eyes in pain. She opened them to see her brother coming at her. She didn't have her Hand Guards on. "Die, Yume!" Hatori said.

Suddenly, the kunai knife in Hatori's hand was pushed out by another kunai knife. Both looked in the direction of the kunai knife. There stood Naruto smiling up at them. "Oi! Yume you ok?" Naruto asked. Yume nodded.

Hatori grinned and went after Naruto. Yume got up and followed him. Before he could get to Naruto Yume kicked him into the water. She stabilized herself on top of the water. "You are fighting me, not Naruto," she said.

Hatori got up and stabilized himself on the water and smiled at her. "So you are going to protect someone? You think at the end of this that he will be alive?" Hatori said laughing.

Yume growled and said, "I never thought you would sink so low as to go for someone you aren't battling. You will have to kill me first!" Hatori smiled.

"Tsk tsk tsk...There you go again. You think you will survive me? Your older brother?" he began to laugh insanely. Yume glared at him, she truly lost her older brother. She wasn't going to kill her older brother; she was going to kill the monster in front of her.

Yume ran at him and threw a few ninja stars at him. Hatori jumped to the side and then ran at her and threw 3 kunai knives at her from a distance. She quickly took out a kunai knife and hit each one away from her.

By now there were people watching from their windows. Yume looked over to the villagers looking out. This was going to be hard to not hit the houses. Hatori noticed her glance and then jumped up into the tree and made some signs and called out, "Ryuuka no Jutsu!" He aimed it at a building full of innocent people.

Yume saw what he was doing and quickly ran in front of it to stop the blast. It was all she could think of at that second. She screamed in agony. Hatori laughed as he saw her fall to her knees. "To protect people you don't even know? Yume, you are too soft to live!" Hatori said grinning.

Naruto was about to go after him when Sasuke stopped him. "Let Yume go as far as she can," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then looked back at Yume who was getting back up.

Yume did some signs and said "Housenka no Jutsu!" She began to fire 6 fireballs at Hatori. He dodged the first two, but a third one got his leg and then a fourth, fifth, and sixth one got him in the torso. Yume jumped up at him as he fell off the tree branch. She was over him and kicked him in the stomach making him splash hard into the water. She landed on the water elegantly and then looked for her brother from there. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her foot and yank her under. "Yume!" Naruto called out.

Yume felt herself being pulled deeper in the water. The light reflecting off the surface water was getting farther and farther away. The scenery was getting darker by the moment. Since she didn't take a breath when she got in this mess she was starting to need air. She tried to get away from Hatori.

Hatori kept pulling her under. Suddenly he needed to breathe. He pushed her deeper in the water and then swam for the surface. Hatori surfaced and breathed in the fresh air. Naruto and Sasuke waited for Yume to surface after Hatori.

Yume was just about to surface but she couldn't hold back anymore and her mouth opened and quickly sucked up water. She fell back and sunk slowly to the bottom.

"Sasuke, I don't think she is going to resurface!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"You go get Yume and I'll back you up by fighting Hatori," Sasuke said. 'Sharingan!' Sasuke's eyes became red with 3 black dots with a little tail on a black outline in the middle of the eye in both eyes. Naruto took off his orange jump suit and then dived into the water.

Hatori was just about to go after Naruto when Sasuke threw a kunai knife flew right past Hatori's head. "I wouldn't be concern about him if I were you right now," Sasuke said coolly and annoyed.

Hatori grinned at Sasuke and went at him. Sasuke saw where he was going to attack and moved to the left and kneed him in the stomach. Hatori went back a few feet. "I see...so you are able to use the Sharingan that well. Well then, this will be interesting," Hatori said wiping the little bit of blood that was coming out of his mouth.

Naruto looked around for Yume as he swam downwards. He finally spotted her all the way at the bottom. Her body looked lifeless the way it laid there. He quickly grabbed her and swam shiftily to the surface.

Sasuke was forcing Hatori back so Naruto could return safely on the land. Sasuke was trying for a short distance fight, but Hatori kept going back. "You afraid of my sharingan?" Sasuke asked Hatori.

Sakura was walking out of a store. She had bought some snacks. She was walking to the apartment when she noticed the streets were deserted. She looked around for people. Then when she looked in front of her, in the distance, she saw two guys fighting. Sakura recognized one of them to be Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out and ran to the site gripping the bag tightly.

Naruto surfaced with Yume loosely on his back. He walked out of the water and laid her on his orange jumpsuit. He didn't know what to do now. He looked up and saw Sakura coming, "Sakura-chan!! Oi! We need help!" Naruto cried out.

Hatori saw Yume and Naruto. He smiled and looked at Sasuke, "I don't have time for your games!" He jumped up quickly in the tree and hid within the branches. Sasuke tried to follow him, but within a matter of moments the Jounin was gone.

Sakura was performing CPR on Yume to get her to breathe again. After about her sixth time of going threw the routine Yume began to cough up the water in her lungs. Yume quickly got up and continued to cough. She opened her eyes to see where she was. At first everything was blurry. She heard Naruto calling out, "Yume! Yume you are alive!" Her vision became normal slowly and she saw Naruto and Sakura beside her.

Yume smiled weakly knowing what happened, "Arigatou for the help."

"Watch out!" Sasuke yelled to the three of them. Hatori was falling toward them at a great speed. He grinned as he pulled out a kunai knife.

Naruto and Sakura got out of the way. Yume looked deadly at Hatori. She preformed some seals and called out, "Wind Missiles no Jutsu!" Suddenly the air around her and Hatori became violent and it went try at Hatori. It was cutting his skin as he was going at her. He closed his eyes and stopped the attack. He putted his arm up to defend his eyes as he opened them a little.

As the attack came to end Yume was up and she ran at Hatori and took out three kunai knives and fired them at him. He got hit by two of them in the leg. He yelled in pain. His look grew serious. He did some seals and called out, "Doku Kiri!" He breathed out a poisonous gas. Yume was quickly trapped in the gas. She covered her mouth, and tried not to breathe it in.

"Yume! Don't breathe that gas in!" Sakura called out as Naruto and she backed away from the gas cloud. Yume tried to find her way out of the cloud of poison. Hatori found his way to Yume. He was holding his breath. He knew his way around the gas cloud so it didn't matter too much.

He threw 2 ninja stars and 3 kunai knives at her that had poison tips. She tried not to open her mouth as the weapons pierced her body. Two kunai knives went into one of her legs and another went into her arm. The 2 ninja stars scratched her face. She took out the kunai knives quickly and felt more pain emit from the wounds. She couldn't take anymore as she took out the third one out. She tried to get out of the gas cloud. As she moved more weapons scratched against her. The gas was finally lifting and she saw Hatori standing there. He smiled wickedly, "Looks like you were able to not breathe it in. But you do know the wounds in your body were poisonous. It spreads slowly. So you can die painfully!"

"Damn it..." Yume said as she tried to stand up straight, but her wounded leg wound give her too much pain. She concentrated and made familiar hand symbols and called out, "Housenka no Jutsu!" Hatori's eyes widen as the fireballs headed for him.

Hatori jumped on top of the water to avoid the first fireball. He was trying to dodge them all, but the fifth one followed the fourth one too closely for him to avoid the fifth one. The last one that came hit his right arm. She then took out 2 kunai knives and threw them at Hatori. As he was gripping his arm he looked up and saw the kunai knives coming too late and got hit.

He felt his body go numb. He couldn't get up. Both his legs were hit again, and they were too weak. Suddenly he saw Yume struggling to come over to him. "So you are going to kill me yourself huh?" Hatori said weakly.

Yume took out her kunai knife and didn't say another word to Hatori as she stabbed him in the heart. She fell to her knees as Hatori's life was taken. "Yume!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura and Naruto ran over to Yume and Sasuke jumped out of the tree and went to her too. Hatori's body sank to the bottom of the water as they approached. "The poison is spreading throughout her body." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

Yume began to feel dizzy and fell unconscious on the water. The world went black

....................................

This chapter is a bit longer if you noticed (lol) I tried to make it a good fight...It was obvious who was going to die, but I don't know maybe Yume will too rolls her eyes I'll be working on Chapter 7 soon...this took a day to make plans too much...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this story is kind of...stupid and all...it's hard to make the strength of the characters. I know they should all be like 1000times stronger 4yrs later...but please bare with me...it is really hard to get comfortable with that kind of time gap between the anime/manga and this fanfic. I know I made it that way. I wanted to know how Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura would be like. And I'll work on the romance. Sorry if this story is really bad...I really am...

I don't own Naruto

_**Chapter 7**_

Yume opened her eyes to the familiar setting of the apartment room in the Hidden Waterfall Village. She quickly sat up, but her right arm gave her a shot of pain. Sakura was sitting next to her, "You can rest. Your wounds will be done healing before the day is over. We can leave tomorrow. Which means that was two full days of being here."

"So, I was sleeping yesterday?" Yume asked Sakura lying back down. Sakura nodded. Yume closed her eyes, "Is everyone else ok?" Yume asked. Sakura nodded again.

Kakashi entered the room and saw the two girls. "Sakura, my I talk to Yume alone?" Kakashi asked. Sakura got up and left room. Sakura closed the door behind her.

Kakashi took a seat near Yume. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't put you and your comrades in this mess," Yume said before Kakashi could say anything. Yume looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. "I wish...I wish I could have not troubled you," Yume continued.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I am glad you are ok. But going back to Hidden Leaf you have to tell the 5th Hokage the truth. Are you ready?"

Yume shook her head, "I don't want to go in there alone. It's too nerve racking." Yume closed her eyes. She then looked over to Kakashi, "I don't know what she would say if I told her I killed Kangen Hatori. She would be upset."

Kakashi nodded, "We will go with you then. Is that ok Yume?" Yume smiled and nodded. She sat up and noticed the bandages wrapped around her chest and arms.

She held back her pain and said to Kakashi, "Let's go back to Konoha. I want to get this done." Kakashi sighed, but knew she was stubborn like that and got up.

"Yume, don't push yourself this time. Being hurt like this and killing your brother is a lot on your mind and body," Kakashi said before leaving the room.

Yume got out of bed and putted her clothes on. She sighed and said quietly to herself, "I know Kakashi, I understand..."

Within three hours the rest of the crew was ready. Team 7 and Yume said goodbye to the townspeople and left the Hidden Waterfall.

They began to run back to Konoha. Yume was the one who was last. She, even though she denied it, was still thinking about her brother.

For some reason it felt eerie to leave Waterfall. She had looked into the water in the front of the village. She felt something bad, but she believed that it was because she was leaving her brother deep in some water in another village. She was sidetracked when she almost ran into Sasuke. "G-gomen!" she said snapping back to reality.

She looked in front of her and saw that Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were a ways up. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Yume looked at him and then looked down. "It's just living a lie is something so unbearable. Everything my brother said I could say was a lie and it could be true. My brother wanted to kill me," Yume said softly.

Sasuke continued to run with Yume, "My brother, Itachi, killed my whole clan besides me. He thinks of me as a useless person to kill, because I'm not as good as him. I have seen him for like 3 years, because most of my missions were inside Konoha. When I became a Chuunin we did go out a lot more, but I never founded him. I think he is hiding. Hiding and waiting for me to kill him." Yume looked at Sasuke as he continued to look forward with a serious face.

Yume looked ahead too; they were catching up with the group. "I hope to help you kill your brother, like you help kill mine," Yume said quietly. Sasuke looked over to her and smiled.

"No, I won't need the help. I'll be strong enough and aware enough to kill him myself," Sasuke said in a cocky voice. Yume understood and nodded.

Naruto looked back and saw them talking, "Oi! Hurry up! We don't want it to become night and we are still out here do we?" Yume waved to Naruto to show she understood and they caught up with the group and they moved together.

Yume was behind Sakura and Sasuke was to the side of Naruto and all four of them were behind Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, are we going to get a new mission once we get there?" Naruto said.

Kakashi continued forward, "Yes, we must continue our missions. Be prepared tomorrow if we get a new mission." Naruto smiled excitedly.

Suddenly Yume felt a sharp pain from one of her wounds in her legs. She winced and stopped running. She gripped her leg tightly. Everyone else stopped and looked back at her. "You are going to rip your muscle Yume," Sakura said concerned.

Yume got up when she notice everyone, "I'm ok! We should continue back to Konoha." She began to walk, but the sharp pain grew worse. She fell to the ground, but before hitting the ground Sasuke caught her. She was unconscious. Kakashi sighed and put her on his back. "Let's go home then," Kakashi said and began to run with Yume tight in his grasp. He was leaning forward so Yume didn't fall off or do anymore serious damage to herself.

They made it back to Konoha. Team 7 gathered together in front of the gates. The sun was beginning to set. "I have to go report our mission is complete and to tell the 5th Hokage to give us a mission at the earliest of two days from now," Kakashi began. Everyone nodded. "Now, who can bring Yume home?" Kakashi asked.

"I know where she lives," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and handed the unconscious Yume over to Naruto. Naruto put her on his back and grasp her tightly. He went in the direction of his and Yume's houses.

"One more thing Sakura and Sasuke, tomorrow in the morning we must go to the 5th Hokage and explain the reasons of Hatori's death. We also need Yume to go later to tell the 5th Hokage about the death. So let's meet at about...noon, ok?" Kakashi said. The two nodded. Then they all disappeared into a cloud of chakra smoke to their homes.

Naruto arrived at their houses and looked for Yume's key. He quickly found it and unlocked her door. He went inside and into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He covered her with a blanket and opened the window a bit. He left her alone in the house as he went back outside. "I hope she'll be ok," Naruto said to himself as he unlocked his door.

Naruto went inside and took off his clothes and showered. A while later, he finishes and dries off and putted his pajamas on. He then made some ramen. "Mmm, Miso ramen...Smells so good!" Naruto said to himself delighted.

Once it was cooked he engulfed the ramen in a matter of minutes! He leaned back on his stool to rest, but he forgot there was back. He fell to the ground. "I should really be more careful," Naruto said as he sat up rubbing his head. He slowly rose to his feet and cleaned up after himself afterwards. He dusted himself off as he went into his living room and flicked the television on. He watched some cartoons and fell asleep watching the television, forgetting about checking on Yume.

Sakura was going to bed when she looked out her window and saw Kakashi. She screamed and covered herself, even though she was dress fine. Kakashi waved and said in his more happy voice, "Hellooo Sakura!"

Sakura got out of bed and went to the windows and opened them up. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" she said tiredly.

"Well, I was wondering, since we are in Konoha now, if any of the others have some kind of nasty wound, or a wound to be easily seen from the enemy...if you could heal those," Kakashi said.

"Why would I need to do that?" Sakura asked. Kakashi took out a scroll.

"Well, the mission we have starts 3 days from now," Kakashi began and he opened the scroll. On the top was A Rank. "We have to go to a place called "Ninja Gateways" where there have said to be ninjas who pick off of the messengers of the different Hidden Villages going to and from other villages. Village Gateways is the route most ninjas take when doing assignments. We are assigned to kill the assassins. We do have more people in our group. We have you, Sasuke, Naruto, Yume, me, Ino, and a guy named Atsumi Seiji." Sakura was in deep shock and simply nodded. Kakashi waved good-bye and left Sakura there. Sakura went to sleep a little later.

Meanwhile, in the dark apartment house Yume began to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to the dark interior of her home. At first not knowing where she was, but little by little recognizing where she was, and remembering what had happened. She closed her eyes again and tried to forget the one thing she believed in her whole life. Her brother, Hatori.

................................................

Yeah, sorry this is late... I have a lot of projects going on at school and stuff... Sorry the ending sounds so crappy...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took a long time to get across...I'll try to work harder lol

No, I don't own Naruto...

_**Chapter 8**_

Yume sat up in bed and rubbed her numb leg. She then took a good look at her surroundings. "How did I get here?" she asked herself in the emptiness.

Suddenly outside her door she heard someone saying, "Shit shit shit!" and the sound of keys twirling. Then she saw the door opening as a person came in. She could see the spiky hair as he took the keys out of the lock and as the person took off their shoes.

The person nearly ran into her room. As the person got closer she began to recognize him; the orange jacket, orange pants and the spiky yellow hair, and the soft blue eyes. "N-Naruto?" Yume said remembering.

Naruto waved at her and said, "Yo! You're awake!" Yume expression went from happy to sad. Naruto seemed to understand, "You still remember everything?" Yume looked away and sighed. Naruto thought for a bit and then got a "brilliant" idea. "I am going to the Ichiruka. Why not join me? They sell the best ramen ever!" Naruto said.

Yume looked up at Naruto and then to her leg. She slowly got up and put most of her weight on the leg that was awake. Her leg began to awake and the prickly feelings enveloped her leg. She smiled a fake smile at Naruto and said, "Yeah I'll be out soon. Could you wait for me outside?"

Naruto nodded and left her alone in the room. She watched as he left the house and she could feel the prickly sensation leave her leg. She sighed and slowly walked over to put on new clothes. She changed into a short sleeve light blue shirt and black pants. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She took her small wallet and put it in her left pocket. She stepped into the bathroom and washing her hands and face. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She left and grabbed her keys. She putted the keys in her right pocket and locked her door.

She found Naruto looking up at the sky. "What are you thinking about?" Yume asked Naruto. Naruto looked back at Yume and smiled.

As he walked to her he said, "Just about what our next mission will be and all. We do keep the same teams right?"

Yume and Naruto began to walk to the Ichiruka and Yume's eyes lowered, "Most of the time we do keep the same teams, but sometimes they are broken up. Like for an example; someone is probably replacing Hatori. So that person is probably leaving a larger group of Jounins. But if someone is hurt badly and will take days to recover the team can't wait for that one person to recover. Usually assignments are given 2 to 3 days in advance so the team can be prepared."

Naruto was leading Yume to the Ichiruka. And he said, "So you are saying if Sakura-chan was injured badly we would leave her here?"

"Sort of. She would be in the hands of the medical staff around here in the hospital. We could visit her. But as Konoha is right now, not too many times people can pass an assignment to another group. Though the attack was about 4yrs ago from the Sound ninjas, we are recovering from the assignments. They piled up a lot in the C and D ranks. And the genins couldn't finish them. So some Chuunins had to do some D ranks and Jounins had to do C, B, and A rank missions. ANBUs did B, A, S rank missions; mostly the S ranks because of threats. But now, things are almost normal, it might be a few more months. I hope so at least," Yume explained to Naruto.

Naruto stepped into a small place and Yume followed. They both sat on red stools. A young lady came to them and said, "Naruto you brought a friend?" Naruto nodded ordering the usual; Ramen. The lady asked, "What would you like miss?"

Yume felt her face go a little red and said, "I'll have some Chicken Ramen please." The lady smiled and nodded.

Naruto looked over to Yume, "This is the best place to get ramen! I come here everyday I can!!" The lady nodded and laughed; agreeing with Naruto.

"So you like ramen a lot?" Yume asked Naruto.

"Hai! I have ramen for every meal practically! When I'm not eating here, I'm having cupped ramen at home," Naruto said happily.

Yume smiled and the ramen bowls full of the ramen both ordered were placed in front of them. "Itadakimasu!" they said together and began to eat in complete silence.

There were two other people who were eating there. They were use to Naruto coming there everyday, but someone new came today; Yume. They talked in low voices as both Naruto and Yume finished. "Seconds!" Naruto cried out holding up his first bowl completely empty.

Yume set her empty bowl to the side and asked, "You still have room for seconds?"

Naruto nodded as the second bowl came. The lady brought them to the back. Yume saw the cook was an older man who was a bit big. He seemed to be nice and friendly and he looked over to Naruto. "I hope the seconds taste well, I was making them as you ate," he said in friendly voice and smiled as Naruto engulfed the ramen.

Naruto pulled out three food tickets. "You don't have to do that for me Naruto," Yume said as she took out her yen for the ramen. Naruto had already given up his 3 free ramen tickets.

Naruto smiled, "It's my treat. Besides I got hundreds of those!" Yume putted her yen away and they left.

They walked down the street slowly. Yume was leading the way this time. She was heading for the office of the 5th Hokage. "Oi! Yume, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I need to see the 5th Hokage. I need to tell her about Hatori," Yume said a bit lost in her thinking.

"Did you want the team to go with you?" Naruto asked. Yume stopped and her hands turned into fists as her head lowered.

She bit her lower lip and little drops of water splashed the ground under her head. She then said, "I...don't know...this never happened before..."

Naruto looked down. Then Naruto said reassuring, "I bet we will met up with one of them. If not I'll go with you!" Yume smiled and wiped her unseen eyes and picked her head up. They walked to the office of the 5th Hokage.

When they got there they saw Kakashi at the door of the 5th Hokage. "So you are better?" Kakashi said looking at Yume. Yume nodded in silence.

Naruto asked, "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kakashi turned his glaze to Naruto and smiled.

"Well, I was waiting for Yume," Kakashi said and then his wandered back to Yume. "You are going to see the 5th Hokage. Did you want Naruto to go with you?" Kakashi asked Yume.

Yume nodded and went up to the door of the 5th Hokage. She knocked on the door and a distant "Come in," rang out from behind the door. Yume opened the door and stepped inside and Naruto followed her. There the Hokage stood near a window looking out it. She turned to meet the two young Jounins.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Yume said with her eyes concentrating on the aging Hokage. She still looked young, but she was still old. Some jutsu kept her looking young.

"Hi baa-san!" Naruto said to the 5th Hokage. She smiled and waved to Naruto.

"Yume am I correct?" the Hokage asked the girl. She nodded looking at the amber eyes of the Hokage.

"You killed your brother I've heard." The Hokage said sitting in her sit. Yume winced at the word 'Brother.'

"I have killed Hatori," Yume said trying to be brave to face the Hokage.

"Why?" The Hokage asked look at Yume with her right hand supporting her face. Yume fell silent. "Don't you have a reason for killing your older brother?" the Hokage asked in annoyance.

"Hatori...Killed my family," Yume said holding back her anger and trying to hold back tears. Her hands became tight fists. She stared the Hokage down.

Naruto looked at Yume, not knowing he did that and saw some blood leak out of her hands. Her nails were digging into her hands. "Ne, Baa-san. He also tried to destroy the Hidden Village of the Waterfall!" Naruto said.

Hokage nodded. "He said...He said he was friends with Uchiha Itachi. The one who killed Sasuke's family. I had to stop...Hatori," Yume said trying to calm down.

"So you are saying if you didn't kill him then, by the time you guys made it back to Konoha you would have been dead?" the Hokage said trying to get the conclusion out of this.

"He would have destroyed us. He didn't want me to know of the information of the real past. I believe we wouldn't be here," Yume said after a moment of silence.

The Hokage got up and said, "I see, alright. You are excused from my office." The Hokage turned away to show no more was going to be answered.

The two Jounins left. "But...I doubt he could die so easily to his younger sister," The Hokage, Tsunade, said to herself once the door closed.

.................................

Yeah, sorry about that...I didn't mean for it to be so...boring after all the waiting...gomen!!


End file.
